User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Round one." (RWBY-V3E1)
Hello everyone. Here I'm gonna list down what were my impressions during my first watch of Round One. There are spoilers, so if you haven't watched the episode yet, then don't read this blog (See? This is Spoiler ettiquette, by warning people that there are spoilers). *Wow, we kick off the Volume with a very touching scene. It's good to see more of Ruby's inner emotions. *We are introduced to... a cardboard cut-out of Taiyang... *sigh* I don't think we'll see "dad" this Volume. *OH SHIT! They added Monty's signature at the end of the scene. 100+ Awesome points! *Exposition time! So after the doubles and single rounds, then every student figts individually regardless of teams? It is not explained very well. *Nadir Shiko is still a pansy. *Ruby's snarl is more adorable than intimidating. *Did Reese smash the dust crystal on her hover-board or did she inserted it in a chamber? It is not clear. *Arslan epic eye-roll XD *So we can assume that the "Force Palm" thechnique is a common thecnique for Aura Fighters? *Team RWBY wins their first round! Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! * *Blake's stomach growls like an Ursa Maior* PFFFT~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Weiss hangs up on her dad, huh? Spreading it a little thick here though. *Ruby, Emerald is holding your wallet right in front of you, you didn't lose it, no need to freak out. *Oh, so Neo is pig-tail goth-lolita. Gee, I wonder who saw that coming? *cough* *Is Merc really that weird, or is it just an act? *Oh Em, you're so gonna change sides in the future. *It's the old man again! *Blake likes tuna a lot XD *Man, the faces they've made so far are pure, memetic gold. *Weiss' credit card was declined. Gee, I wonder why? *Pyrrha to the rescue. *Jaune won't let "vomit-boy" live down, it seems. *Neath's performance with Ren remains faithful to Monty's portrayal of the character. Even if more talkative than usual. *Nora has officially turned into Pinkie Pie (Not sorry). *WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! Nora and Ren have no parents? Huh... * *Sigh* Jaune is still a buttmonkey. *Okay, so the stage can transform its landscape AND its wheather? I mean, "Storm-mountains" is not the same as an icy thundra. *Okay, I can't glance over Cinder's pyromancy. Is it her semblance or has she infused her body with dust? Those were her fingers shining. Not her clothes. *Also, it appears to be that you can have up to 6 different types of landscape at the same time. That has potential to a lot of creative scenarios. *And we finish the episode with Team JNPR facing off "Team Bronze." Will they win? Will Jaune still be a buttmonkey? We need to wait next week to find out. NOTE: all of these impressions are phrased for comedic purposes, but not for that does that mean that I'm not 100% honest. If this gets a possitive feedback, I'll do another one the next week. On a side note: What is the video player that the RT Site uses and how can I make it load up more quickly? I had to pause no less than 20 times to allow the video to buffer, and still wasn't enough. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts